Life is upsetting
by XxDeadliestdemonxX
Summary: Hey peeps this is my first story so please don't hate. Warning: there with be lemon. The first chapters will not have any... any who pairings will be Oc x undertaker, Grell x Sebastian, and Oc x oc. Some mentioning of lizzy x ceil. When life gets you down you want to run home and cry on the shoulders of the loved family member. When you have none of that, your going to change.
1. Chapter 1 Work suck's!

**~I do not own kuroshitsuji, I do own some of the oc's in this. Pairings in this (oc x undertaker, and Grell x Sebastian, and finally oc x oc)**

**p.s this is my first, tell me if I need anything changed or fixed! XD~**

Chapter 1 Work sucks!

Luna walks in "Miss. Sutcliff where's your paperwork?" Luna is wearing her usual work outfit with her hair in a messy ponytail, with her glasses on the edge of her nose. Grell was sitting at her desk drawing her boyfriend sebastian on a spare piece of paper, "Um….yea about that you see…" she sighed "Please hurry and get it done, as for you Miss. Smith are you done?" Joann had turned "nope". Luna growled "Please hurry I've put my neck online for you two, too many times!" Grell winced "sorry Luna", Joann laughed "Lol I can't promise I will be done" she says putting her feet up on the desk. "I see Miss. Smith, I will see that father takes care of you and maybe Grell too" Luna smiles, turning around. "WAIT?!" Grell screams "No not will he will make me clean up the library…...Please" she pleaded, Joann shot up "No thanks I can work!". Luna was still smiling "Ok then get to work I will hold him off for a bit, but you see he does not like being late or me lying" Luna snapped. "Snitch" Joann blurted, "Slacker" Luna hissed. Turning around "See you two latter, have the paperwork done" Luna has left. "Omg she's just like her dad" Joann wines. Grell burst out in laughter "N..no she not she's not even close, yea sure she's demanding at time but thats ok", "No she exactly like her dad, except her appearance." Grell stopped laughing "Lets get back to work"

~Time skip~

"Zzzz…" Joann snores while Grell is working on the huge stacks of paper. "I'm back, you two" she huffs at the sight of joann sleeping on a piece of paper. "MISS. SMITH WAKE UP!" Luna yells "Zzz… hun?, why are you yelling?" Joann yawns . "Grell are you done?", "No but I would if Joann would not have slept!" she says throwing a wad of paper at Joann. "Ugg… Joann this is not kindergarten this is work so please get to work!", Joann finishes on her paper, while grell races on her pile. "Done" they both say at once "Good now can I have them" Grell hands Luna the papers "You know Miss. Spears you're like your father." Luna stop's "Oh yes because wanting to go home on time automatically makes me like my father!". This results into a heated argument between both parties. "You're nothing compared to me!" They both screaming and cussing at each other. "you two stop this!" Grell tries to but in but gets pushed out, Luna's hands are on the desk and she's leaned in yelling at Joann. Joann is leaning against the desk trying to yell. "IF YOU'RE SO GOOD AT YOUR JOB THEN WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE REAPER EYES? HUN, AND WHY DO YOU NOT EAT?!" Joann covered her mouth, Luna froze. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING ME?" Luna shouts, then will burst in "You two my office now!" Luna growled "Yes sir", Luna walked out. "What?!, I have done nothing wrong she started it!" Will walked over to Joann picking her up by her collar of her shirt, "Any other words?" he said hissing. Joann shook her head, "You Grell?" she turned "No" "Do you have your paperwork Miss. Sutcliff?" Grell turns "Yes I do and its all done". Will turns with joann still in his hands "Good I want it when I'm done got that?". Grell nodded, staring at the weak Joann "Yes sir.

**~so so sorry for the short chapters! they looked longer in google drive!~**


	2. Chapter 2 Will

Chapter 2 Will

When Joann came into the room Luna was sitting in the corner her gold eyes glowing in the darkness. Will let Joann drop to the floor "Have a seat Miss. Smith" Will was so cold to everybody even his daughter well most of the time. "Y...ye...yes sir" she stuttered, finding a seat. She could hear a low growl from the corner, "Luna come here now" he hissed, Luna emerged from the corner her eyes still glowing. Will turned to turn on the lights, "Now for you Joann we made you transfer because you were the best in Germany, And now you've moved down to one of the worst people we have here… I will move you away from Grell if you do not start working" he coldly stated "As for you Luna please stop picking fights with people who have done nothing wrong" He hissed at her. She just sat there not saying a word, "No smart comment from you two?". Joann gulped "I have a question" she slowly raised her hand. "Yes that is?" " If i'm moving offices, then who am I going with?" She was scared of the answer " Well knowing Luna is probably one of the best workers here, I might just pair you two up" he said getting up and staring out the window. Luna said " She will be an insult to me and all she does is slack!" Joann shot up "How dare you! I'm a insult? you're not even reaper are you?!" Luna growled her fangs showing them self in the room. "I'll show you a reaper!" will shot his death scythe at Luna. "You two stop now! Luna I order you to sit down".

{Joann pov}

I knew Luna had been rebellious against her father. Her father didn't even really act like her father but more like a principal, I could tell she longed for him to act like a dad. Even once they had a fight so large that Luna even threaten to kill Grell. I always wondered what Luna was? People have feared her, even I feared her she had such a short temper. Like most reapers I hated demons, But she can't be demon nor human is she was I would smell it. Then the silence was interrupted by will "Please Joann don't stick your nose where it don't belong" he pointed at the door. I ran out, I stopped and heard Luna screaming at him and he screaming back. I never thought that he abused her tho she probably needed it. She was always such a snotty brat to me. "how was it?" Grell was holding the large stack of papers . "Fine" truth be told I was jealous of Luna she had a family, which I had one but they all were murdered by demons. "Good, are you OK?" she asked me "yes why?" She touched my cheek and then I realized I was crying like a baby. "Oh was he too rough on you?" Grell was truly sorry I could tell by her tone, "No its not that!" I turned my head. "I'm moving offices to one with Luna" she smiled "she's not that bad once you get to know her shes quite a pal" "Yea right" I stomped out the building.

~time skip~

I went outside late, walking around to clear my mind. " hey pretty lady!" I turned to find a drunk man, " yes?" he smiled "Whats a cute doe like doing outside this late?" he put his arm around my waist 'Get off me pervert!". The man grunted "You're coming with me" Pulling my hair. "Owe, No let go of me!", then a tall figure appeared before me."Let her go!" OMG that voice is that! The wind blew off her hood proving my theory it was Luna. "Oh would like to join your friend here be my guest!" he threw the glass bottle at her, she dodged it. then she kicked him back, he let go of me flying utter shock I fell down. "Arnold Humting, Dies at 10:00pm Of being head trauma, kicked while drunk" then her death scythe appears and she walks toward him. I fell unconscious, Next thing I remember is that Luna was carrying me. "Hey no let me go!" I pushed off her and fell, she laughed "For a disgraceful reaper you make a funny mortal" I shot up "How dare you!". She turned "I think a thank you is in order" "For what?! Insulting me?" She grunted "I did save your life no?" I could tell she was annoyed at me "Yes you did" I sighed "Thank you". She smiled "Now lets call this being even, we can be friends' she held out er hand for me to grab it. I shuddered was she saying what I thought she was saying? "OK then" I took her hand and she pulled me in and ran at inhuman speeds. "Luna?" we stopped at a small 2 story house, "where are we?" she sighed "My house I didn't know where you lived, so I was going to bring you here till the morning where it is safe" she growled lightly. "What?" I was frantic that she would attack me, "Please move over their" I did as she asked. The a large figure Came on to Luna "Oh I see you brought me a little snack?" Luna laughed "you wish" then she hit him into a tree. "Um Joann do me a favor and go inside for a moment, and stay in there."


End file.
